escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Haag
Matt Haag, nicknamed The Professor, was invited to attend a dinner party at an Estate hosted and owned Joey Graceffa, which was only accessible by traveling to the 1920s. Matt immediately has suspicions about Lele Pons, causing them to hate each other, constantly voting for each other throughout the season. He is one of the only two guests who didn’t vote for Justine Ezarik to be buried alive. He volunteers himself into the Exorcism challenge, but takes it back, which everyone says you can’t do, causing him to be voted into the challenge against Sierra Furtado. Matt skims through one of the instructions, and places the rosary on Sierra, which kills her. He then reads the note fully, finding out he could’ve killed himself or Sierra. He becomes depressed after this, blaming himself for Sierra’s death, causing him to give up on the group, believing that they were all going to die. The group turns their back on Matt, voting him in again the next episode to fight Timothy DeLaGhetto in the Doll Room Challenge. Matt believes he has his doll placement correct, but is actually wrong, causing him to drink more poison instead of the antidote, killing him. Role Episode 1 - An Invitation Matt is assigned the role as 'The Professor'. He talks about how he doesn't go to parties much. When Shane is poisoned, he reads the telegram that he received right before he was poisoned. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine At voting, Matt does not trust or like Lele and wants her to be the one to go, as she accused Tim of being a murderer straight away. Episode 3 - Buried Alive While everyone is accusing each other, Matt is the first one to accuse Justine of working with the evil, as he says she took out Andrea, saboutaged the entire death machine and that it has to be her. She gets very defensive about this, and says that she told Andrea not to pick her since she is stupid, to this, Matt responds saying that it doesn't change the fact that she killed her. This causes most of the group to think that Justine is the one in leagues with the evil spirit. He goes with Eva and Sierra into the spare room to look for a lock of hair that they need for a seance. While they are alone, he asks the two who they think is working in league with the evil. Sierra says Joey, as they are in his house. Matt, however, says that he thinks that it is either Lele or Justine. To this, Eva and Sierra say that they don't think it is Lele, and that she's just crazy. Eva says that she thinks it is either Justine or Joey, and Sierra agrees with her. While the three of them are searching, Matt notices that there is a crease in the wall, he investigates it and a secret doorway appears, revealing a bathroom. Matt sees a wig in the shower of the bathroom, and it happens to be the wig that they needed to perform the seance. They cut the lock of hair and go downstairs so they can start the seance. He later points out the fact that the seance positioning is wrong, so they fix it. Once the seance is ready, they use Sarah to speak to a woman named Caroline Eastwick who was buried alive. They later split up into two groups, one of which finds the key to the coffin where Caroline was buried, while the other group actually has to find the coffin. Matt goes with the group that needs to find the key, along with Sierra, Lele, Justine and Sarah. Episode 4 - Mannequins Episode 5 - Freak Show Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Due to a failed exorcism, Matt murders Sierra, and thus, decides not to care about anybody's lives. Because of this, they all turn against him. Episode 7 - Mermaid Tails Matt dies this episode by failing to complete his doll house correctly, causing him to drink poison twice. He was against Tim. Thumbnails Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Ep6 thumb.jpeg|Matt on the thumbnail of Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? alongside Sierra Furtado Gallery Matt Haag (Poisoned Twice).jpeg Screenshot_2019-07-23-22-24-16-1.png Screenshot_2019-07-23-22-29-25-1.png|Matt in modern times reading Joey Graceffa's invitation letter Matt promo.jpeg|Matt's promo poster for Escape the Night Screenshot_2019-07-23-22-32-51-2.png|Matt and Justine Ezarik reading the telegram that Shane Dawson received right before he was poisoned Screenshot_2019-07-24-22-17-18-1.png|Matt to Eva Gutowski and Sierra Furtado on who he thinks is working with the evil Screenshot_2019-07-24-22-29-18-1.png|Matt finding a secret doorway Screenshot_2019-07-24-22-30-01-1.png|Matt finding the wig that the group needs for a seance Screenshot_2019-07-24-22-53-20-1.png|Matt trying to solve a puzzle with Oli White and Lele Pons Screenshot 2019-07-23-13-46-49-1.png|Matt investigating a piano with Lele Pons, Justine Ezarik, Sierra Furtado and Sarah Quotes * "Do you have any mints? Any gum? Mints? Mints? Mints?" * "This girl (Lele) is the problem." * ”I just don’t see the light at the end of the tunnel here.” * ”I vote that everyone sucks.“ Trivia * Matt is generally thought of as one of the most hated character in Escape the Night, with DeStorm and Teala. Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Sixth Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers